Inicio y Fin
by Mizo-Dark
Summary: Relato de como todo tiene un comienzo rapido y un final que no se sabe cuando terminara.


-----

Hola. Sé que no he seguido con las historias que tengo pero bueno es que han surgido algunos problemas… algunos accidentes… bueno demasiadas cosas que me hicieron alejarme de esto, pero bueno espero puedan perdonar a esta humilde intento de escritora y pues les dejo este único capitulo con el que empiezo a volver a venir.

Esto lo hice con… bueno mejor lo dejo a su criterio…

-----

Relato normal

_Recuerdos y Pensamientos_

-----

-----

Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, acabo de cumplir diecinueve años y bueno todo el que me ve piensa que soy una chica fuerte que no necesita de nadie para salir adelante, pues que mentira…

Si quizá por fuera parece que soy fuerte, que nadie puede hacerme caer, pero eso no es verdad, solo es una fachada ya que por dentro soy débil… por eso me alejo de todos para que nadie pueda lastimarme.

Si… quizá piensen que no es verdad, pero por eso estoy aquí para ser sincera con todos.

Creí no necesitar a nadie, pero en mi camino encontré a Naruto y Sasuke que ambos llegaron a ser mis mejores amigos, son como los hermanos que nunca tuve y siempre quise, ellos son los únicos que me conocen tal como soy, la realidad de las cosas y en los cuales puedo confiar mi vida si es necesario.

Aparento fortaleza cuando por dentro estoy devastada, me rio de saber que primero no necesitaba de nadie y ahora requiero de una persona para poder sonreír, para poder tener una ilusión, un sueño.

Se estarán preguntando de quien hablo ¿No?

Así es… Se trata de Itachi Uchiha, el es el culpable de que ya no pueda ser como soy, desde que lo conocí él cambio mi vida.

El hermano de mi mejor amigo me ilusiono y me enamoro. Bueno contarles toda la historia sería muy largo, mejor solo pasemos las cosas más importantes.

Todo paso tan rápido… la manera en que nos conocimos, el tiempo que convivimos hasta el día que me dijiste que te gustaba.

-----

_Itachi y Sakura se encontraban hablando en un parque…_

_- No… mi última relación no fue muy buena – decía Sakura – Mejor cuenta tu ¿Hay alguien en tu corazón?-_

_- En realidad si me gusta alguien, pero dudo que a ella yo le guste – dijo seriamente_

_- Vamos Itachi – Lo animo – Como puedes saberlo si no se lo dices_

_- Pero no sé como decírselo – Expreso_

_- Bueno… Ya encontraras una manera – regalándole una sonrisa – Pero tienes que decirle para que se dé cuenta._

_- Está bien – respiro profundamente y la vio directamente a los ojos – Sakura… Me gustas, desde que te conocí me enamore de ti, eres una chica linda y tierna… lo que siempre había buscado._

_- Yo… - No pudo seguir hablando ya que el moreno la había silenciado con un beso._

-----

Si recuerdo muy bien aquella vez, con ese beso hiciste que mi corazón por ti latiera más rápido.

Nos dejamos de ver unos días, yo pensaba que te iba a decir cuando te tuviera enfrente, pensé en decirte que no sentía lo mismo que tu por mí, pero… me estaría engañando porque ya formabas parte de mi mente y de mi corazón.

A si es que cuando te tuve frente a mi no pude hacer otra cosa que arrojarme a tus brazos y decirte que yo también sentía lo mismo, que ya no quería estar ni un momento más sin ti.

Desde entonces nos veíamos más y más seguido, me dedicabas hermosas canciones y yo también te dedicaba otras que mencionaban todo lo que me hacías sentir, hasta que en una noche paso lo que tenía que pasar…

-----

_En una noche se podía observar a una chica de cabellos rosas y un moreno demostrando todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro, hasta que quedaron abrazados._

_- ¿Itachi? – le hablaba mientras pasaba su mano por el pecho desnudo de su novio_

_- Dime – contestaba mientras besaba el cabello de la ojos de jade_

_- Desde que estás conmigo has iluminado toda mi vida – le decía sonrojada_

_- Yo desde que te conocí supe que ya no estaría solo – mientras levantaba su rostro para darle un beso en los labios._

_- Te amo Itachi – ya dejándose llevar por el sueño._

_- Y yo a ti… mi Sakura – abrazándola firmemente._

-----

Esa fue la mejor noche que tuvimos, claro y también todas las demás que siguieron, éramos dos enamorados que si no nos hubiéramos conocido nuestras vidas seguirían siendo frías y sin sentido.

Cada momento que estábamos juntos lo disfrutábamos a cada momento, no había día que no necesitáramos hablarnos o vernos para que nuestros días no se hicieran tan pesados para ambos.

Cada vez que podías me sorprendías con algo nuevo… muchos nos veían y decían que habíamos estado destinados para estar siempre juntos, que nuestro amor no tenia limites.

-----

_Se encontraban sentados en el parque cerca de la plaza principal_

_- Amor se que tu cumpleaños es en una semana pero… - extendiéndole un paquete._

_La ojos de jade sorprendida lo toma y lo abre - ¡Vaya! – Exclama – Es hermoso gracias – Decía muy alegremente mientras sostenía un cuadro pintado a mano donde aparecía ella y al lado un pensamiento que decía:_

"_El mejor momento que comparto en la vida es el de estar contigo, porque contigo esta la verdadera felicidad de mi vida, eh tenido mucha suerte en el momento que te conocí, tanta suerte de conocer a una chica muy hermosa como tu… Te Amo"_

_- Gracias amor me encanto – En eso volteo a verlo y se encontraba serio con la mirada perdida - ¿Qué sucede Itachi?_

_- Es que me siento mal porque no voy a poder estar contigo en tu cumpleaños – le comento mirándola a los ojos – Tengo que salir desde mañana y volveré en dos o tres semanas._

_Sakura trato de no demostrar la tristeza que en ese momento sentía pero fue inútil y el moreno lo noto._

_- Sakura te prometo que cuando vuelva solo seremos nosotros dos, no me separare de ti nunca más - mientras depositaba un beso en su frente – Nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar._

_Muchas veces le había demostrado que podía confiar en él, toda promesa que hacia la cumplía entonces… ¿Por qué no esperar su regreso?_

_Levanto el rostro hacia él – Yo estaré esperando tu regreso – dijo sonriente_

_Con la promesa del regreso y un último beso se despidieron._

-----

Si esa despedida fue terrible pero prometiste volver y yo acepte esperarte.

La primera semana paso tan lenta que sentí que ya no podía más pero resistí.

La segunda semana fue igual pero me repetía _"Ya casi"_ escuchaba las canciones que me dedicaste, miraba el cuadro que me regalaste, veía todo lo que me recordara a ti _"Falta poco"_

Llego la tercera semana y no me dijiste que día llegarías así es que todos los días yo te esperaba en el mismo lugar donde nos vimos por última vez, pasaban los días y siempre que terminaban me repetía _"Quizá mañana"_

Y a si pasaron los días hasta que me di cuenta que ya había pasado un mes desde tu partida, había días que te necesitaba más que nunca y otros los cuales podía soportar sin verte… Ahora cada día y cada noche me haces tanta falta.

Todas las noches veo tu sonrisa, tus ojos, siento tus caricias y tus besos pero llega el momento en que despierto y maldigo porque solo fue un sueño.

¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

Te presentaste a mí, no sé cómo pero hiciste que ti me enamorara, tantos días y noches en tu compañía y ahora me dejas tan sola como al principio.

En estos momentos agradezco tener muy buenos amigos, como lo es Naruto que siempre trata de animarme, el no sabe todo lo que sucedió si no estaría gustoso de darle unas patadas a Itachi, pero bueno… No me deja sola y hace que me sienta mejor, aunque no sea del todo pero me ayuda a olvidar de momento.

Bueno y Sasuke conoce toda la historia obvio Itachi es su hermano pero eso no lo libra de una buena paliza que le quiere propinar por dejarme así, de él es de quien he recibido más apoyo, según el chico frio y distante, pues conmigo no… Solo de pensar que cada que puede me consiente hace que se forme una sonrisa en mi rostro.

¿Pretendientes?

Si, varios… Pero yo solo quiero a uno el cual aunque ya ha pasado tiempo y que aun no sé nada de él, sigo esperándolo todos los días en el mismo lugar.

¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Olvidarme de él no puedo, ya sé lo que dirán… que la vida sigue y demás, pero yo la sigo a mi manera y esa es… Seguiré adelante pero siempre esperare tu regreso en el mismo lugar.

"_Ni modo soy la boba chica enamorada que espera el regreso de su ángel salvador"_

-----

-----

Bueno espero sus criticas y comentarios...

Buenos o malos son bien aceptados.

-----

**Mizo-Dark**

-----


End file.
